fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 9/11/16 (Road to COK)
A video package was played, showing last week’s events where Seth Rollins goaded CM Punk into giving him a world title match at Clash of Kings, Dolph Ziggler seemingly attempt to cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase but was stopped by Rollins, Ambrose defending his United States Championship against Ryback which leads to Kane appearing when Ryback is about to end Ambrose, Bray Wyatt attacks Samoa Joe when Joe called Wyatt out and The Miz sending a message to Apollo Crews. ' ' Segment 1: *CM Punk comes out with The 4th Reich with the exception of Dolph Ziggler and Samoa Joe* '' '' Punk: I guess we all are here for a reason. Last week, when I was attacked by Seth Rollins after the main event, it seems that a certain someone tries to take advantage. And that person is none other than….Dolph Ziggler. When we formed the 4th Reich, we made a pact that we will not take advantage of each other. Nor we will take each other championships away. Especially mine. I am the supreme leader of The 4th Reich. Without my master plan to get rid of Corey Graves, all of you would not be here. You will be fighting in the mid card or become irrelevant. I made all of you. I paid you 6-7 figures sum to be apart of the most dominant stable in professional wrestling history. But Ziggler decides to act on his own and attempts to cash in his…..no….OUR MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE ON ME! ON YOURS TRULY DAMN IT! ZIGGLER, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO CASH IN ON THE GREATEST WRESTLER THAT EVER EXISTS ON THIS PLANET? ARE YOU GOING TO TURN ON ME? *Looks at Roode* '' '' Roode: No, Punk. You are the reason why me and Cesaro are the Survival Tag Team Champions. We owe it to you. '' '' Punk: HOW ABOUT YOU, RYBACK? ARE YOU GOING TO TURN YOUR BACK ON ME? WILL YOU DO WHAT ZIGGLER DID TO ME IF THAT WAS YOU ON THAT NIGHT? '' ''' '' Ryback: …..*shakes his head* '' '' ''Punk: YOU GOT DAMN RIGHT. ZIGGLER….WITHOUT ME, YOU PROBABLY WILL BE JOBBING TO REY MYSTERIO BECAUSE YOU DON’T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A MAIN EVENTER! '' '' '' Cesaro: Dolph, I am sorry but what you did last week….it was wrong. I wouldn’t do that if I were you. '' '' *Dolph Ziggler’s theme hits as he make his way to the ring with some pops, holding a mic and his briefcase* '' '' Ziggler: Punk, I know you are mad of what I did last week. But here is the thing. '' '' Punk: WHAT FUCKING THING? DO I LOOK LIKE A MAN WHO GIVES A FUCK OF WHAT A MINION HAVE TO SAY? DO I? *starts to push Ziggler* '' '' Ziggler: Punk, please. There are things that have to be done. Last week, I thought you were down and out after that attack. I have to cash in to ensure that The 4th Reich have a fighting champion…. '' '' Punk: FUCK YOU! YOU THINK I AM THAT WEAK? I AM THE SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPION FOR A REASON! *PUSHES ZIGGLER DOWN* DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM CM MOTHERFUCKING PUNK! '' '' Ziggler stands up…..AND SUPERKICKS PUNK RIGHT IN THE FACE! Punk went down in the ring. Cesaro, Roode and Ryback turn around and look at Ziggler. Ziggler starts to leave the ring but Ryback caught Ziggler and throws him in the ring. The rest of the 4th Reich starts to beat Ziggler down with the exception of Triple H. Triple H looks at Ziggler before turning around, snapping his fingers. Roode grabs Ziggler up and drops him down with the Roode Bomb, while Cesaro hits a double knee backbreaker on Ziggler when Ziggler’s back is about to hit the mat. Ryback picks Ziggler up and ends the beatdown with a Shell Shock. HHH grabs a mic and starts to speak. '' '' HHH: Ziggler…..your actions have lead you to this path. As such, you will face Bobby Roode...Cesaro...Kurt Angle...Sheamus….Rusev and Wade Barrett in a 1 on 6 handicap match. '' '' *Segment ends with The 4th Reich walking back to the stage while referees come to the ring to attend to Ziggler* ' ' '''Match 1: Alberto Del Rio vs Jack Swagger w/ Rob Van Dam in a Singles Match ' ' Alberto Del Rio picks up the victory after forcing Jack Swagger to tap out to the Cross Armbreaker at 7 minutes. ' ' Segment 2: *Tom Phillips is backstage with The Miz about his upcoming Intercontinental Championship match* '' '' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest right now….The Miz! '' '' *The Miz appears into the scene with cheers* '' '' Tom: Miz, tonight you will face Apollo Crews for the Intercontinental Championship so….what are your thoughts going into this match? '' '' Miz: The last time I faced Apollo Crews….he chickened out like a KFC chicken. He decided to take the easy way out but not tonight. I will guarantee you that I will walk out of Survival tonight….as the new Intercontinental Champion because I am The Miz….AND I AM AWESOMEEE!! '' '' *Segment ends with The Miz leaving Tom to head for the ring* '' '' Match 2: Apollo Crews © vs The Miz in a Singles Match for the Intercontinental Championship ' ' The match starts off with Crews leaving the ring, refusing to fight with The Miz. This prompts The Miz to go out and chase after Crews. Crews enters the ring back and hits with a low dropkick. Crews grabs Miz’s head and hits with a snapmare before doing another low angle dropkick. As the match approaches its climax, Miz starts to hit a series of moves on Crews, trying to weaken Crews down. Miz whips Crews to the turnbuckle and connects with Awesome Clothesline. However, Crews puts his legs up, kicking Miz in the head. Miz falls back, hitting the referee down. Crews takes the opportunity to expose the turnbuckle. ' ' ''' '''Apollo Crews defeats The Miz after pushing Miz to the exposed turnbuckle before nailing the Spin Out Powerbomb to retain his championship at 13 minutes. ' ' Match 3: Dolph Ziggler vs Cesaro, Bobby Roode, Kurt Angle, Rusev, Wade Barrett and Sheamus in a 1 on 6 handicap match. ' ' Cesaro picks up the victory for his team after everyone in his team nails their signature and finisher moves on a weakened Ziggler at 5 minutes. ' ' After the match, Punk comes out and begins to speak. ' ' Segment 3: *CM Punk’s decision on Dolph Ziggler’s future* '' '' Punk: Told you. You have the nerves to turn your back on the biggest empire in professional wrestling history. You just lost everything you have worked for. Because I can end things with a snap of my fingers. By the way, here is something you should know….Your Money in the Bank Briefcase….I have decided that the briefcase is now….VACANT! As for right now, you are no longer part of the 4th Reich! '' ''' '' Punk turns behind and Seth Rollins jumps on Punk, attacking Punk. Rollins tries to set up for a Pedigree on Punk but was stopped by the rest of The 4th Reich and The United Nations. Ambrose and Hero come through the back and start to fight against The 4th Reich. Punk starts to flee to the back. Ambrose nails Dirty Deeds on Cesaro while Hero blasts Roode off with the Rolling Elbow. The United Nations is about to help The 4th Reich out which prompts The Dudleyz to come out and provide assistance to The Shield. Bubba fights Rusev and pulls out a Bubba Bomb onto the stage. D-Von hits a corkscrew spinning forearm smash on both Sheamus and Barrett. Angle grabs D-Von and slams him onto the stage with a German Suplex. Bubba helps D-Von by attempting a clothesline on Angle but Angle ducks and connects a Belly to Belly suplex onto the floor. Ambrose quickly locks Angle and hits a Headlock Driver onto the stage floor. Suddenly, Ryback comes from behind and starts to throw The Shield all over the stage floor. Then Kane comes out and starts to brawl with Ryback all the way into the ring. Triple H’s face appears on the titantron and starts to speak. '' '' HHH: Ryback, since Kane puts you through the ring last week, you can get your revenge tonight right now. Bring a referee out and start the match now. '' '' *Segment ends when the referee runs into the ring and rings the bell* ' ' '''Match 4: Kane vs Ryback in Singles Match ' ' Match ends in a double countout after both men refused to enter back into the ring at the referee’s count of 10. Both men continue to fight up to the stage where Ryback starts to gain the upperhand. Ryback grabs Kane’s head and hits it on the LED lightings. Ryback starts to prepare for the Meathook clothesline. Ryback charges….BUT KANE GRABS RYBACK’S THROAT AND CHOKESLAM HIM OFF THE STAGE THROUGH 2 TABLES! ' ' Segment 4: *Sting’s announcement* '' '' Sting comes out with a huge pop, holding a mic, as he makes his way to the ring. '' '' Sting: All of you expect me to say something good here tonight, don’t you? However, I have unpleasant news to announce here. I am not sure how to break this to all of you here. This is really a tough decision for me. Losing to Dolph Ziggler at Primal Warfare really break me mentally and psychologically. For past 20 years of my wrestling career, I have faced multiple setbacks. But this setback….it may be the curtain call for the career of Sting. I am not giving up but I think that I have nothing else to accomplish by being here. This is why….I have decided to end things here in Survival. Ladies and gentlemen, I have officially declared that I am retiring…… '' '' This theme song hits.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4ErmBDTOJo) '' '' Shawn Michaels comes out with a huge pop as he makes his way to the ring. '' '' Michaels: Sting, I know how you feel about dealing with major setbacks. I was forced to retire when I broke 2 of my herniated discs in my back in a Casket match 15 years ago. But I told myself that I will come back stronger than ever. Sting, I am saying this to you because I have seen how the 4th Reich have been trying to break everyone’s morals week after week. I don’t know what is wrong with Triple H but here is the thing that everyone don’t know about. A few weeks ago, the RRW Board of Directors have appointed me…..AS THE COMMISSIONER OF SURVIVAL! So Sting, whatever you are planning to do which I know that you want to retire….please don’t. You are a valuable asset to this brand. The people in the locker room, excluding the 4th Reich, needs you. The fans need you. Most importantly, I need you. The Shield cannot last much longer. The Wyatt Family are sidetracked with a war with Samoa Joe. '' ''' '' Sting: Shawn, I appreciate what you are trying to do but my mind is made up. '' '' ''Michaels: You don’t understand the repercussions if you decide to walk away now. This brand will end up in the hands of the 4th Reich for good. Even now, Survival is controlled by them around 80-90%. The reason why they don’t get full control is because of me. Sting, I beg you. To stay and fight alongside with The Shield. Fight alongside with the fans who want this brand to be the way it is. Fight alongside with me to regain control back. '' '' '' Sting stands there, looking around before speaking. '' '' Sting: You want me back? Then you got yourself a deal. I will not retire. But understand this, if I see you go back with Triple H. I will make sure you will not walk again. '' '' Michaels: You got my words, Sting. This brand needs to be in good hands. Not in some dictatorship people. '' '' *Segment ends with Michaels shaking hands with Sting* ' ' '''Match 5: Braun Strowman vs Samoa Joe in a Singles Match ' ' Braun Strowman defeats Samoa Joe by DQ after Joe hits Strowman with a steel chair repeatedly after Strowman kicks out of the Muscle Buster at 8 minutes. After the match, the lights goes off and when the lights come back on, Joe was all alone in the ring. The Wyatt Family are on the stage, looking on Joe. ' ' Joe rolls out of the ring and grabs a mic. ' ' Segment 5: *Samoa Joe’s promo on The Wyatt Family* '' '' Joe: Same old tricks, Bray. Same old tricks. Lights off and you are gone. When the lights are back, you are there. However, at Clash of Kings, whether the lights are off and on, I will make sure you won’t be disturbing me anymore. I will end you. I will end you just like how I destroyed Braun Strowman tonight. Then you will know what happen if you mess with the wrong man. '' '' Wyatt looks at Joe seriously before breaking into laughter. '' '' Wyatt: Samoa Joe, you can’t be serious, can you? I messed with the wrong man. Joe, you got it all wrong man. I AM THE WRONG MAN YOU HAVE MESSED WITH. There is this thing called payback. If you do things to one person, that person will do things back to you. I am just merely doing what you did to me when you cost me the Survival World Championship. It kinda like looking in the mirror, doesn’t it? But have no fear, Joe. That is not the only reason why The Wyatt Family have declared our attacks on you. We…..want to save you from the clutches of the 4th Reich. We want to save you from the greed, money and power that you desire so much. I can feel your true soul, crying for help. With each passing day, your soul have become more tainted by the Nazi’s regime. '' '' Joe: Are you serious? I am messing with the wrong man, which is you? Please Bray. You have been irrelevant ever since you debuted….urgh….*starts to hold his head in pain* What is this…..pain in my head? '' '' Wyatt: Hahahaha, that is the power of Bray Wyatt, Joe. My words have gotten to your soul. Now, the only thing left is your body to submit to reality. Joe, take my hand and we will put an end to this. This pain and suffering of yours. '' '' Joe: urgh….the only pain you will get is when I beat your ass at Clash of Kings. '' '' *Segment ends with Joe on one knee, trying to catch his breath while Bray Wyatt laughs at Joe* ' ' Main event: Dean Ambrose vs CM Punk in a Singles Match ' ' Dean Ambrose defeats CM Punk by countout after Punk decided not to fight against Ambrose at 9 minutes. ' ' After the match, Ambrose grabs a mic and begins to speak while Punk starts to run away through the crowd. ' ' Segment 6: *Ambrose’s promo* '' '' Ambrose: Run away Punk. Run away like a bitch you are. I am not going to waste my energy on you….for now. Seth Rollins will beat you up at Clash of Kings which leaves me a date with Triple H in a Last Man Standing match. I am not going to take up much time for this but I have to say this. Triple H, you need to realize that I am no ordinary person when it comes to these extreme matches. I have lost too many matches to be denied of another victory. And believe me when I say this Triple H. I WILL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE SURE I BEAT YOU. IF I HAVE TO JUMP OFF A TITANTRON TO PUT AN END TO YOU, I WILL! YOU AND ME...WE ARE GOING TO SEE WHO IS THE REAL MAN! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN AT CLASH OF KINGS BY NOT HAVING ANY OF YOUR BITCHES INTERFERING IN OUR MATCH! Trust me when I say this....I will put an end to you. '' The show ends with Ambrose throwing the mic in the ring.''